


In Which Éponine Is Pulled Into The Mess

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Texts From The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Combeferre, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Gen, Help my son with his emotions, M/M, Pining Enjolras, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Enjolras has added NineNine to “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????”Enjolras: All my friends are useless. Help me.





	In Which Éponine Is Pulled Into The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring: 
> 
> Enj being oblivious   
> Ponine being done   
> Ferre's regrets

**Enjolras** has added  **NineNine** to  _ “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????”  _

 

**Enjolras:** All my friends are useless. Help me. 

 

**DoctorMoth:** i gave you an idea 

 

**Enjolras:** I rejected it. Like Grantaire will if I ask him out. 

 

**NineNine:** i’ll help you if someone explains why ‘doctormoth’ is ferre’s name 

 

**DoctorMoth:** how did you know who i was?????

 

**NineNine:** who else would be called doctormoth 

 

**Dat-Poet:** snap 

 

**Dat-Poet:** she went there 

 

**DoctorMoth:** that is a classified information

 

**Enjolras:** He and Courfeyrac made a bet and he lost. 

 

**DoctorMoth:** #betrayed 

 

**NineNine:** what was the bet tho 

 

**Enjolras:** I believe it involved flirting.

 

**DoctorMoth:** I WAS DRUNK AND IT WAS RIGGED 

 

**NineNine:** sure it was 

 

**Dat-Poet:** pls explain to me why u ferre, a known aro/ace man, would take a bet that involves flirting 

 

**DoctorMoth:** alcohol 

 

**Enjolras:** I told you. Now help me. 

 

**NineNine:** okay so you know that new superhero movie that came out like three weeks ago

 

**Enjolras:** No. 

 

**NineNine:** do you live under an actual rock or something??? 

 

**NineNine:** anyway, R wants to see it but he is and i quote him “a starving artist” 

 

**Enjolras:** Is this going somewhere? 

 

**NineNine:** go see the movie with him 

 

**Enjolras:** Okay but flaw: What if he rejects me?

 

**NineNine:** oh my fucking god 

 

**Enjolras:** What did I do!

 

**Dat-Poet:** why are you so oblivious??????

 

**DoctorMoth:** i second that

 

**Enjolras** has left  _ “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????”  _

 

**NineNine:** did he actually just leave the chat he created?

 

**DoctorMoth** : he does this a lot

 

**Dat-Poet** : he'll be back

 


End file.
